


In Front of The Children

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: Fukawa's very special day where she gives birth to octadecuplets. They all look just like their father.





	In Front of The Children

**Author's Note:**

> $24 dollar commission for http://hopefragment.tumblr.com!

It took some time until Togami was finally allowed to see his wife and his newborn children in the flesh, finally, after so long... he was wondering what the hell was taking so long and what they were doing to his wife, but the doctors assured him they were doing their best. Eventually, however, he was finally allowed to see his wife, knowing full well that she was okay. He had been told early in birth that there was a chance of multiple babies, but when he walked in, he had thought there might be twins, or triplets, maybe quadruplets if things really went strangely.

When he walked in and found out that Fukawa had given birth to so many babies that they had to come up with a new name for what their children were; _octadecuplets_ , that’s when Togami knew immediately that this was not right.

“What... wh- how...? How?”

Togami was pale in the face, questioning why Fukawa was so enamored with her eighteen; not two, not four, not even six; _eighteen_ babies screaming and crawling all over her. He flagged down the nearest nurse who quickly hurried over to him.

“How is this even biologically possible!? How do eighteen babies fit into a single womb!? How does an egg cell split into eighteen pieces!? How was I not informed of this!?”

The nurse paused quite awkwardly.

“...Actually, we’re not sure. All we know is that your children are perfectly healthy, and that they’re all going to live happy, healthy lives.”

Before Togami could begin to question the nurse, the nurse ran off trying to convince Fukawa to let them put her babies into pediatric care just in case, which Fukawa kept refusing to do. Togami had half a mind to tell her otherwise... but maybe they were fine. Maybe this was all a dream and it’d all just go away... but for now, he went to go call Pennyworth and arrange for the nursery they had planned to be expanded. As he waited for the phone to ring, he heard Fukawa’s voice in the background...

_”Your name will be Byakuya Jr.... and your name will be Byakuya Jr. as well... and you’ll be Byakuya Jr., while you’ll be Byakuya Jr....”_

 

Despite Togami's prayers; a month of hell passed and Togami could tell this was no dream. The babies were all screaming and crying, and even though Togami knew Fukawa had a tendency to get exhausted easily, she still cared for all of the babies without taking a breath of fresh air; not like there was any fresh air in the house with eighteen babies. Togami stopped Fukawa in a rare second the eighteen babies were all asleep.

“Touko, aren’t you tired at all!? How can you not be questioning this... this!?”

He signals to the eighteen sleeping babies in the eighteen different cribs. Thank God that Togami had a fortune to take care of these babies, even if it was going to cost every single penny. Fukawa simply sighed happily.

“How can I, Byakuya-sama...? We’re finally a loving family... and I couldn’t be happier...”

Togami’s idea of a loving family was not this in the slightest; he had no time to spend with Fukawa, even when he really wanted to, for he and Fukawa were too busy with the babies. One time, Togami had called Komaru to babysit for them. Komaru happily bounded into the door with video games and snack foods, but the second she had seen that there was not one baby, but eighteen, she turned around and said ‘Bye, Touko-chan and Togami-san!’ acting like nothing had ever happened. This angered Togami, who was quite frankly done with changing diapers, but Fukawa just seemed to be okay with it.

“Don’t worry, Byakuya-sama, it’s more time for us to spend together with our children...”

Despite this, Togami kept trying to get a babysitter. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ would help. However, his prayers were answered when he had heard about the Ultimate Child Caregiver; he completely ignored the fact that they were in an academy for criminals and called them, praying to whatever god up there that was listening to him anymore. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the phone being picked up at the other end. Would this be his chance?

“What?”

Togami was less than pleased to hear the attitude on the other end and he was sure Fukawa wouldn’t be either, but he was desperate for just some time to himself, and some time with Fukawa as well. He hadn’t even had time for work with all of these babies; the corporation kept insisting he take time off. He sighed.

“You’re the Ultimate Child Caregiver, correct?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Listen. I have a job for you- I’m paying you as much as you goddamn want as long as you come here and help.”

There was a long pause on the other end.

“...Fine. Clearly you’re desperate; what’s the issue here?”

“I need you to babysit babies. Plural, babies.”

“So?”

“Eighteen of them.”

“Eighteen.”

“Yes.”

“...Yeah, no. Not happening. Bye.“

“Now, listen here! I am Byakuya Togami and you are going to-“

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

With a resounding _CRACK_ followed by more baby screaming, Togami threw the phone to the floor in frustration as he went to go help Fukawa with the children. This was going to be a long rest of his life. A _long_ one.

 

As the years passed, it became quite apparent to Togami about one thing; these eighteen children did indeed look alike. He figured at least that made sense, what with them being identical twins and all...

...But did _every single one of them have to look exactly like him?_

Not a single feature was inherited from Fukawa, it looked like; the eighteen children were all basically clones of himself. They were literally the same kind of clones you’d get if you plucked one of his hairs and put it into a cloning machine to make babies of himself. This, of course, was Fukawa’s dream as she started to take care of them even more. Thankfully for them both, the babies were not quite babies anymore, and they were all children. Of course, just because they were potty trained did not mean it was easy. Eventually, they had to learn how to cook for eighteen children and provide for their every need. It was especially hard now that Fukawa had named them all ‘Byakuya Jr.’, and when he told ‘Byakuya Jr.’ to do this, all of the Byakuya Jr. children would have a mad scramble to do what he asked, and it ended up looking worse than before.

Eventually, though, Togami and Fukawa were able to make it work. And they did it well; all eighteen children lived happy, healthy lives throughout childhood, and eventually, their work as full-time parents went down to part-time work as parents, once their children were off to school.

“Father, are you sure this ‘school’ is going to be good for us?” the ninth Byakuya Jr. asked.

“Byakuya Jr., this is what will shape you into who you are. You and your brothers... you will all succeed here. Just make sure to try to pass top of your class in everything.” Togami said in response... but tried to be soft. After all, he knew all about being the best... he didn’t want that kind of ‘being the best’ to be on his children.

As he and Fukawa together watched all eighteen of their children walk onto a limousine with a very confused driver, they watched as well as they all drove away, all of them waving goodbye to them. Fukawa was in tears, and even Togami had to admit; he was quite proud, as he held Fukawa close.

“Well, Touko... now we have time to ourselves. What do you wish to do?”

A light smile erupted from Fukawa’s mouth.

“W-well... Byakuya-sama... there was something I wanted to tell you when the children left...”

“What is it, Touko?”

A long pause, before Fukawa giggled and whispered...

“I’m pregnant with the nineteenth.”

...

...

Togami could feel every part of him shaking, every bone in his body creaking. Before he could only scream.

 

Togami awoke in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths. Fukawa jumped up immediately as soon as he did, with a light shriek.

“Byakuya-sama!? What’s wrong!?”

Togami clasped his forehead, before looking around the room frantically. Before he knew it, he was out of bed, with Fukawa yelling ‘Byakuya-sama!?’ after him. He burst open the door to the nursery... only to find that there was a storage room. He burst open the door to the bedrooms for the children... only to find guest rooms; the former looking like a tornado had hit it. That was right... Komaru had slept over recently. But what was...?

“Byakuya-sama, did you have a nightmare...!?”

Togami turned around to find a worried Fukawa. He turned back into the bedrooms. Nothing. He turned back to Fukawa.

“...I did... but... what matters is that it was not real. Let’s go back to bed.”

Togami grabbed her hand and idly dragged her back into the bedroom. Fukawa stopped for a second.

“Umm... Byakuya-sama, I wanted to tell you this all day... but I wanted to wait...”

“Yes, Touko?”

“...U-um... hehe...”

Fukawa blushed. A sense of dread gripped Togami...

“I’m pregnant, Byakuya-sama...”

Togami twitched for a bit, before smiling and nodding, even if there was a bit of a forced quality to it. Fukawa didn’t seem to mind.

“...That’s... that’s great, Touko. Let’s... let’s go get some sleep so we can get ready for a big day tomorrow.”

“Okay... hehe...”

As Fukawa went to bed, Togami immediately got on the phone with the Gifted Inmates Academy with a terrified tone in his voice.

“Yes, I’d like to speak to the Ultimate Child Caregiver...”


End file.
